In video displays, e.g. in sports-related television programs, special visual effects can be used to enhance a viewer's appreciation of the action. For example, in the case of a team sport such as football, instant replay affords the viewer a second chance at “catching” critical moments of the game. Such moments can be replayed in slow motion, and superposed features such as hand-drawn circles, arrows and letters can be included for emphasis and annotation. These techniques can be used also with other types of sports such as racing competitions, for example.
With team sports, techniques of instant replay and the like are most appropriate, as scenes typically are busy and crowded. Similarly, e.g. in the 100-meter dash competition, the scene includes the contestants side-by-side, and slow-motion visualization at the finish line brings out the essence of the race. On the other hand, where starting times are staggered e.g. as necessitated for the sake of practicality and safety in the case of certain racing events such as downhill racing or ski jumping, the actual scene typically includes a single contestant.